Heart Skips a beat
by Freeyourglee
Summary: Klaine, a few years on.
1. Chapter 1

Settled down in their family home, Kurt, Blaine and their children Grace and Oscar were all eating and watching TV. Like any other night, Kurt would sit with his back sinking into the sofa, Blaine resting his head on Kurt's chest and the kids lying with them, until they got bored and went playing of course. Oscar was 5 and Grace was 4, the family were really happy.

Time was getting on, Kurt knew he had to get Grace and Oscar into Bed soon but he was too comfy, and clearly, Blaine was too, he had fallen asleep on Kurt. Being as gentle as he could, Kurt lifted Blaine's head and slid it to the cushion beneath him, trying not to wake him.

"Come on you two, you're getting tired, I can tell, let's get you to bed." Kurt whispered, still trying not to wake Blaine.

Kurt lead the kids to bed, getting them into designer pyjama's, designer labels were big for Kurt, so why not for his kids? He kissed them both on their forehead and tucked them into bed.

"When is Dad coming in to say goodnight?" Oscar said with his voice sleepy and rubbing his little eyes.

"NOW!" Said a loud voice from behind Kurt.

Kurt swung his head round to face Blaine smiling at the door, but still looking as sleepy as Oscar.

"Well, if I would have known you were going to be so loud, I wouldn't have been so quiet whilst you were asleep!"..."Kids, in the morning, I give you permission to jump all over him and wake him up." Said Kurt, trying to be as serious as possible but he knew Blaine was about to turn the whole thing to a joke.

Oscar and Grace laughing in the background at Kurt's decision.

"And that would mean waking you up to, something you wouldn't be pleased with!" Blaine shouted, again, but still smiling.

"Jeez, stop shouting, hurry up and kiss these two good night so we can leave them to get some rest!" Kurt said, as Blaine walked towards him.

Blaine lifted his right hand and placed it on Kurt's arm, pulling him closer and whispering in his ear, "Swiftly change subject there, nice, go and get ready for bed, I'll be in, in a minute." Then placed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Blaine turned towards Oscar, not realising Kurt smiling away to himself at how much he loved his boyfriend, Blaine placed a kiss on Oscar's head and another on Graces, "Sweet dreams, love you both!"

Oscar and Grace blew a kiss, turned over and closed their eyes, sinking into their pillows, Blaine walked backwards out of the door, closing it as quiet as possible.

The door closed and Blaine felt two hands slide round from his lower back to his waist, Blaine jumped a little but then found it within himself to say "And you were complaining that I was shouting before, making you jump, you just nearly killed me Kurt!"

Blaine turned around to face Kurt, both smiling at each other, "Oh God, I love you so much!" Kurt whispered then placed his head into Blaine's neck.

"Then why try and kill me then?" Blaine said as they both let out a laugh.

"Come on, let's get to bed, you've got a lovely wakeup call in the morning."

Blaine looked puzzled but then realised what Kurt was talking about and replied, "Oh, yeah, why be so mean to me?"

They both smiled and laughed together and Kurt led Blaine to the bedroom.

It was 3am and Blaine heard a small knock on the bedroom door, he lifted his head a little, realising Kurt's arm round his waist, so he tried not to wake him, as he looked up again he noticed Grace slowly opening the door, rubbing her eyes, "Come here you, what was the nightmare about this time?"

Grace ran to her Dad and rested her head on him, Blaine brushed her dark brown hair out of her face as she replied, "That horrible monster under the bed again, please let me get in the middle, the monster might grab my foot here and pull me out."

Blaine tried not to smile and said, "Of course you can but you do know it's only a dream, it's all made up, like a Disney story only...scarier."

Grace looked at Blaine then jumped over him to the middle of the bed as if Blaine's suggestion had scared her even more!

Blaine woke Kurt up by shaking his shoulder so he would move up a little; Kurt saw Grace and said "Hey darling, another nightmare?"

Grace nodded and gently resting against Kurt's shoulder and falling asleep, Kurt stretched his other arm and rubbed Blaine's face with his thumb. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arm around Kurt and Grace; they all just started to fall asleep when Blaine felt somebody else creeping up against his back, it was Oscar, Blaine said "No, it's not time to jump on me yet!" Everybody laughed as Oscar forced his way to the front of Blaine so he could fall asleep with his Dad, all the family snuggled up and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, I made this story up the first time I ever published anything on here, I was just seeing what I could do and getting experience then started writing other things but someone requested I continue with this story and I've decided that now I've had experience and stuff, I can carry this on, hopefully better than before! :D x**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Oscar blew the figure of six shaped candle out and smiled as he finished making his wishes.

* * *

Kurt picked another red party cup up from the floor.

"Well, today's been... eventful!" Blaine rested against the kitchen side.

"Yep! " Kurt suddenly changed his tone. "Babe, we've been distant recently."

"You think?" Blaine scooted over to Kurt and cradled him from behind.

"Have you been.. seeing somebody else?"

Blaine let go as Kurt turned to face him.

"WHAT? NO, one, I love you so freakin' much, I couldn't cheat on you, I'm so lucky to have you and TWO, were would I have the time?!"

"I'm going to bed." Kurt raced to his bedroom.

"Am I allowed to join you or is that a crime too?"

"No, course it's not."

Blaine climbed in after Kurt and placed an arm round him.

"Blaine, can you just leave me please?"

"Oh fine, I'll go and join the kids."

* * *

Kurt pushed his soft, product filled hair out of his face, turned over and placed a hand were Blaine should have been. All though he was really cold and needed a certain person there to hug, he felt so much better, his headache had gone and he felt fresh, unlike the previous night.

Kurt walked out of his bedroom quietly, arms folded and tip-toed towards the kitchen, pausing at the kids bedroom with the door wide open.

He was just about to close the door until he realised Blaine completely out of it with the kids at either side of him. They all looked so warm and complete, Kurt kind of felt like he wasn't supposed to be there but couldn't help smile at the beautiful sight. He continued into the kitchen and started to throw the ingredients out for breakfast.

Blaine could smell the strawberry shampoo in Graces hair as he started to wake, both arms dead from the weight piled on top of them both.

More eyes started to open in the sun light peering through the window.

"Morning sleepy heads!"

"Morning Dad!"

"Something smells good doesn't it?!"

"Yeah, lets' go and see!" The kids jumped up excitedly but Blaine stopped to think how Kurt would feel this morning.

"You know what, you two go ahead, and I'll be through soon." Blaine faked a smile, he was actually concerned.

As the kids reached the door, Kurt stood in their way.

"Hey you two, go ahead and get breakfast." Kurt smiled and rubbed his hand through both the kid's hair.

"Someone's in a happier mood."

"Sorry about last night, turns out birthday parties can get a little too much."

Blaine giggled with Kurt.

"Come here you." Blaine patted the bed instructing Kurt to go and sit with him, then Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Honestly, last night, everything got a little too much, the day was going so well and I didn't want to spoil it with my news and that's how it ended up."

"Wait, what news?"

Kurt looked to Blaine's eyes. "My dad, he's ill again." A tear fell from Kurt's eye; Blaine's hand caught it.

"What's up, is it his heart again?"

"Yeah, he keeps having pains again and yesterday, he went to the hospital for a check up, they told him they were concerned, I know that's no biggy but I've been through it all before and then that text you got from Sebastian just made my mood turn even more, sorry."

"Wait, Sebastian?"

"Oh, yeah, he wanted to know if you were going to your families big meal thing they do every year because he's been invited as a reunion. "

"Well that doesn't matter, I don't want anything to do with him and you should know that by now! The only person I'm concerned about right now is the boy sat at the side of me, if you need to cry, do it now babe."

"No, I did that last night, I'm okay."

"Wait, you cried last night when I wasn't there to comfort you?"

"Let's just go get breakfast." Blaine kissed Kurt's head.

Blaine was treated to toast, bacon, eggs and sausages lay out in the kitchen, like a buffet actually, but the kids had all ready started without them.

"Aww, Kurt. Guys, thank your dad, this will only happen once a year!"

Kurt whipped Blaine's ass with the kitchen towel, "HEY! Shut up, don't see you doing this!"

As Blaine sat at the table, he noticed his plate filled with a tomato ketchup love heart.

Kurt looked over to see his reaction, Blaine winked back.

Kurt joined Blaine as they all started to eat.

"So, what are we doing today?" Grace asked, trying to reach for her juice.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Granddad Burt's for the day to go and see him?!" Blaine nudged Kurt to see if that was okay with him.

"Ye-yeah, let's do it."

* * *

**Might start on the next chapter now? Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review and tell me what I should edit/change or do more of. If you would like me to write any one shots or want a full on story, ask me on twitter QueenBeeBlaine! :D Thanks guys!**

"Come on, let's get dressed." Kurt was excited to see his dad now and was trying to hurry everyone.

"Daddy, please help me get dressed."

As Oscar pulled Kurt's arm toward his bedroom, Grace was left with Blaine.

"So, I suppose I'm left to get you dressed, woo!"

Grace faked a smile; she knew this was heading for disaster.

"DON'T TRUST HIM GRACE; I'LL BE THROUGH IN A MINUTE!"

Grace started to belly laugh; in full hysterics by this point. Blaine started to pull out his daughters clothes as Kurt ran in.

"Kurt, I'm not that bad, I can do it."

"HAHAHA, last time we trusted you to get her dressed, you pulled out last summer's dress out with tights that didn't match and then shoes from this year... safe to say, it was a disaster!"

"BUT, I tried..."

"You did honey, I suppose." Kurt kissed Blaine's head but rolled his eyes at Grace, pulled a sarcastic face so she started laughing again.

Oscar walked into the bedroom looking as trendy as always but something wasn't right.

"WELL, you're calling me for lack of fashion knowledge but you've put our son's shoes on the wrong feet!" Blaine picked Oscar up, beginning to untie his laces.

"Oscar, please stick up for daddy here, you wanted to try yourself didn't you?"

"YES, honestly daddy, I'm a big boy now, I'm six!"

"Oh I know, I got birthday party damage to prove it." Blaine kissed Oscars curls and then sat him on the bed to adjust his son's shoes.

* * *

"Hey Dad!" Kurt carried Grace through to the front room smiling bright.

Blaine carried Oscar through on his back. "Hey Granddad Burt, thank you for my birthday money and presents!"

"Hey you guys, this is a nice surprise and you're more than welcome Oscar."

Burt stood up and directed everyone through to the kitchen.

"Carole home?"

"No son, she's out shopping, she told me to get some rest."

"Want me to go and pick her up when she's ready?"

"Burt, say no, we all know he really means, go and meet her and continue to shop, I know you too well!"

Burt smiled as Kurt gave Blaine the evils from across the room, Blaine returning it with a sarcastic smile. The kids went outside to play.

* * *

"Hey everyone! Isn't this a lovely surprise?"

"Hey Carole! I was gonna join you but unfortunately, my thoughts aren't just in my head, they're also filled in Blaine's too! Blame him for ruining our bonding time!" Kurt winked.

"Oh it's fine, we can all go and talk now in the yard!"

Carole placed her bags down in the front room as Kurt, Blaine and Burt walked out into the sun.

Oscar and Grace running round endlessly as the adults talked.

"So, how are things going?" Carole very intrigued.

"Honestly, everything is fine, since curly head over there turned six, he's been wanting to try everything himself like getting dressed himself and stuff, it's cute, and I have been doing well at work, one of my ideas for an outfit went through yesterday so yes, I'm happy!"

"Awww, and how about you Blaine?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine but can we please stop avoiding the subject of-"

"Babe don't." Kurt sat up and put his hand on Blaine's knee.

"What subject?" Carole looked around in confusion as Burt realised what Blaine had just said.

"Burt, apart from wanting to see you all, we only really came today to see how you were after your hospital check up."

Kurt then watched Carole as she seemed to look in realisation of what they were talking about.

"I'm fine kids, seriously, the doctor said that me being tired and starting to get a fast heart rate recently doesn't look good but my pills have been working and I'm a lot calmer now, don't worry."

Kurt reassured his dad that he understood with a smile, Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm to make sure he was all right.

"Granddad, please may we have some juice."

"Course you can buddy."

"I'll go and get them." Kurt lifted from his seat.

"No, I'll go, it's fine."

As Burt walked back in to the house, Kurt reluctantly sat back down watching his father's every step.

"He'll be fine, I'm right here looking after him."

"I know, I just don't think I could go through with my dad being that ill again."

Carole smiled sympathetically.

"Only this time, it won't be that bad." Kurt turned to look the boy sat at the side of him. Blaine stood up, walked behind Kurt's chair and wrapped his arms round his neck then continued.

"Because you have me."

Kurt kissed his hand and smiled feeling ten times better.

"My dad is taking ages, I'll go help him."

Kurt walked towards the kitchen, opened the sliding door and spotted the juice on the side.

"Dad, the kids don't need straws to go in their drinks, you don't need to go and look for- OH MY GOD, DAD!"

Kurt had walked around the kitchen side to see his dad collapsed on the floor.

"CAROLE, CAROLE!"

Blaine and Carole came running in the house.

They both saw Kurt in tears on the floor; Carole rang an ambulance as Blaine fell to the floor to cradle Kurt.

"Daddy, what's happened?"

* * *

_**Kurt sat in his bedroom alone that night, no one to comfort him, nobody could understand how he felt, normally the Glee club could cheer him up but no, today was different; everyone was shoving 'Religion' in his face. The last thing he needed. He felt sick, sat in his bedroom in the dark, not eaten, he couldn't, knowing his dad was in the hospital was awful because he couldn't do anything about it. **_

_**BEEP BEEP**_

"_**Hey, it's Blaine, not heard from you today, how's it going?"**_

_**Kurt desperately wanted to say, please come over, I need a friend but he was scared to ask in case he messed his friendship up.**_

"_**Normally, I'd say I'm fine but I actually feel like breaking down."**_

"_**Wow, you okay? Ring me if you need to!"**_

* * *

Kurt sat motionless in the hospital waiting room, tears were strolling down his face, and he wasn't making any noise, no movement and no attempt to dry his face.

"Hey, got you a coffee..." Blaine handed Kurt the cup, "Why don't you come and sit round the corner with us babe?"

"I just needed some time alone, were are the kids?"

"They're with a sitter. They are fine, trust me."

"Course I trust you, you were the first person I contacted last time this happened you know."

"Aw really? I feel special." Blaine joked to try and cheer him up then placed a warm hand over Kurt's unsteady hand.

"Should do."

"He's gonna make it through you know."

"Hopefully."

"Course he is, he's a Hummel, all Hummel's are strong. Look at you, have you seen this bruise from last week when you said you were _only joking_ yeah, I have a mark!"

Kurt laughed for the first time in what seemed like a week.

"Come on, let's go see Carole."

* * *

"Sorry, family only in here." The bitchy doctor seemed to shout her orders at Blaine.

"Hey, babe, why don't you go home and see the kids, they need you, it'll make me feel better too."

"But what about you-"

"I'll be fine, I'll call you, just please, don't worry."

Kurt hugged Blaine and kissed the side of his head. They got disgusting looks from others but he wasn't bothered.

"Is this just family now?"

"Yep, it is."

"Okay, Mr Hummel-"

"Call me Kurt, It just gets confusing for everyone."

"Okay, Kurt, Carole, Burt is breathing normal, he's now settled in bed, we've ran some tests and it turns out Burt has just had a reaction to his pills, we are gonna have to put him on different medication but you can go in and see him now."

"Thank you!" Kurt ran in with Carole as fast as he could.

* * *

**Thanks guys, review maybe? x**


	4. Chapter 4

**You upset about the Glee break up episode spoilers and stuff? Me too, I feel like I've been shot in the heart and I'm going to hibernate. Started writing a new chapter because I feel lost and just unable to describe my feelings.**

* * *

"How is he?"

"A little better, doctors said once he's had new pills, he could go home but I'm just so tired, coffee isn't enough." Kurt climbed into bed at the side of Blaine.

"Come here." Kurt settled on Blaine's shoulder.

"I wanna ask you something, I'm scared to what you're gonna say but I just feel it would be the right time because of my dad's condition and-"

"Okay Kurt, spit it out."

"Can we have another baby?"

Blaine looked shocked, worried and like someone was holding a gun to his head.

"Wow, I wouldn't have asked if-"

"NO, no, it was just a shock that's all."

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine purposely; he turned to face him and smiled.

"I'm not saying yes, I'm not ruling it out either but I need to sleep on it and think please."

"Of course." Kurt smiled then rolled over to face the other way, whispering "That means yes."

Unaware Blaine had heard him, he started to close his eyes as the light was switched off. "Yep, you always get your own way." Blaine smiled as Kurt giggled to himself.

* * *

"Okay Carole, thank you!"

Kurt put the phone down then excitedly jumped from his seat. "Blaine! My dad is coming home."

Blaine popped his head round the bedroom door and smiled as Kurt got closer.

"Not seen you smile properly in days, but now you're back."

"Yep I am, where's the kids?"

"In the bedroom playing."

"HEY you two! How about we go for a meal tonight, sick of you two being stuck in with our problems."

"Yey daddy, but I have to feed myself!"

"Okay."

* * *

**"Hey Carole, please let my dad know that we are letting him rest tonight, we'll be out with the kids, we'll be up soon enough though xx K"**

"OKAY I'VE SENT THE MESSAGE, come on everyone!"

Oscar and Grace looked really smart as they entered the doorway and for once, Blaine had dressed them.

"I'm impressed!"

"Should be, took me like an hour to pick the outfit and that's both of them."

* * *

"Daddy, that meal was the best! Can we go back soon?"

"Yes, you ate it all, course we can."

Oscar sat up proudly.

Blaine turned the car radio up and the whole family started to sing the lyrics to a new P!NK song; Kurt shouting over the swearing to stop his children hearing it.

* * *

Blaine sat at his work office were he'd been sat doing paper work all morning, he kept staring at a familiar number on a scruffy piece of paper.

His hand crept on the phone, he picked it up, dialled the number and then repeated saying, "What am I doing?"

"HI, Sarah, Sarah, erm, It's Blaine!"

"Oh hi Blaine, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just finding it hard to get a job these days but hopefully I'll find one on this website I'm currently searching on!"

"What if I said I have you a job?"

"What?"

"Kurt and I need your womb!"

"Hahaha, you're serious?"

"Yes, he wants another child and I agreed it's the right time BUT, I haven't told him my decision yet."

"Well, I don't know what to say!"

"Yes would be a start..."

* * *

**13:03pm**

"**Your sperm or my sperm? –B"**

"**What? –K"**

"**A decision would be good. –B"**

"**WOW! Yours! –K"**

"**Quick decision, why? How? – B"**

"**Because I forced YOU into this. –K"**

"**Not true, I made my own decision but now, are you sure? –B"**

"**YES!"**

Blaine went straight to meet Sarah.

* * *

Two weeks had passed by, Blaine had refused to speak about a baby all this time like he wasn't interested or was hiding something. Kurt didn't get angry, it just made him more excited.

"Kurt, I need you and the kids sat down in the house at six PM."

"Why?"

"Just do, be there!"

Blaine left the house and went into the garden on his phone, Kurt becoming more suspicious by the minute watching him walk round smiling into the phone.

"Oscar! Grace! Come on, Daddy wants us to be sat down now."

Oscar and Grace raced to the couch and sat neatly as ever, patiently waiting.

Kurt nervously sat down in the middle of his children, smiling at the both of them.

Kurt heard the door, looked up and automatically jumped up to hug the person he recognised from the minute she stepped in the house.

"SARAH! What are you doing here?"

Sarah smiled as Blaine tapped Kurt and pointed in the direction of the couch for him to sit down and the same for Sarah.

"Haven't you two grown?!" Sarah smiled in the direction of the children.

Blaine took over, "Oscar, you know how you are now six years old and want to be a big boy helping us all out and trying new things?"

"Yep?"

"Well, we need you! And you too Grace!"

Grace, Kurt and Oscar all looked at each other clearly confused.

"Grace, you are now a big girl because you have the most important job, both of you come here."

Blaine lifted each of his child's stomach and placed them upon Sarah's stomach.

"Oscar, Grace, say hello to your brother or sister who is growing in there!"

* * *

**Review please? X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please check out my other story, Complications, thank you x**

* * *

"But, Blaine, when did this happen and, wha-"

"Don't worry, we're pregnant now, I kept this a secret until I knew for definite."

Kurt hugged Blaine as tears fell from his eyes.

"So are we gonna be older brothers and sisters daddy?"

"Yes you are, you think you'll do a good job for us?"

"YEAH!" Grace and Oscar kept going back to Sarah and talking to the stomach which appeared empty, no bump yet but they understood there was a baby there.

* * *

"BABE," Blaine popped his head round his bedroom door, "I'm taking Oscar to my Mum's, I'll be back later, Grace is still asleep."

"Okay, call me later."

"Will do," Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt on the head , "Love you, see ya later."

* * *

"Come on Grace! We're going to granddads to see how he's doing!"

"Okay Daddy." Grace rubbed her eyes, jumped out of bed and carefully started planning her outfit for the day.

* * *

"Okay Oscar, go and play buddy, I need to talk to Nanny."

Oscar ran towards the garden as Blaine sat in the kitchen with his mum.

"Mum, when do you think the best time to propose to Kurt would be?"

"YOU'RE PROPOSING? OH MY GOD!" She jumped up to hug her son.

"Wow, Mum, I don't know when, were or if it will be any time soon."

"But still, I'm happy for you kid!" Blaine smiled, the last time she'd looked so proud of her son, was when he told her Oscar was planned.

* * *

"Carole, when do you think the best time to propose would be?"

"OH MY GOD, You're proposing?" Her shouting turned to a whisper as she realised Kurt's face when Burt started to walk in.

"Just make it special honey."

* * *

"Babe, now the kids are in bed, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Come and sit over here." Blaine poured some red wine then sat beside Kurt in boxers and a tight T-Shirt.

"Well, someone is out to make me horny."

"Maybe." Blaine winked.

"Listen, we need to let my parents and your parents know about the baby soon because I hate sitting with Carole and having a secret like this, I just wanna tell her! And my dad!"

"Okay! Okay, well, next week, all of us will have a meal, here, we'll tell them then okay?"

"Yes baby. I'm tired, gotta go to bed before I fall asleep here."

"That wouldn't be a problem, as long as it was on me." Kurt stopped and looked back at Blaine, he was sat on the couch with his boxers even further down, below his hips and his abs showing.

"Oh Blaine, don't do this to me!"

"We can do it in bed then if you want?"

"Move your sweet little ass then."

Blaine playfully ran into Kurt kissing him fully all over his face, Kurt backed into the wall as Blaine continued to kiss him. They could feel each other getting harder.

"Oh I've missed this."

"Babe, I have too, trust me, but I don't wanna wake the kids, can we go to bed?"

"Yeah, but hurry up, I can't wait much longer!"

* * *

"Right okay, so Grace and Daddy are gonna ring Granddad and me and you will ring Grandma and tell them to come over, Thursday night at six. Babe, who's asking Sarah if she can come?" Blaine looked towards Kurt.

"Me, I'll do it after, could do with talking to her anyway."

"Okay, come on Oscar, let's go."

* * *

"Grandma, can you come over on Thursday and bring Granddad?"

"Yeah honey, sure, why baby?"

"We're having dinner together."

"COURSE I WILL!"

* * *

"Grandma and Granddad, please will you come over on Thursday evening so we can all have dinner together?"

"HEY HONEY, Course we will!"

* * *

"Oh my God, Mark, we are invited to Blaine's on Thursday evening, I think our baby is going to propose!" Jenna Anderson was really excited but it didn't appear her partner was feeling the same, maybe he didn't agree?

* * *

"Burt! I honestly think Kurt is going to propose to Blaine at this dinner."

* * *

**Well, they've got the wrong idea! Or have they...**


End file.
